Reapers (Project Horizons)
Reapers are a group of the strongest raiders and tribals around Hoofington. They are lead by Big Daddy Reaper himself and operate out of the Hoofington dome, an old Hoofball stadium that they live in. Overview The Reapers were Big Daddy's way of Making the Hoofington wasteland a more peaceful area. Big Daddy and his friends had ben trying to make Hoofington a better place for years. But despite their efforts, Raiders, Bandits and Slavers were still prevalent. The problems never seemed to end, even in his own group of friends their was a rising tension with each member having an idea how to save the wasteland. They split up, going off to join or form the other major factions on the Hoof. Big Daddy took over the Hoofington Dome and started the Reapers, a group of the hardest, meanest and most dangerous Ponies/Creatures in the Hoofington Wasteland. There are exactly 100 Reapers along with hundreds of tribals, gangs & raiders who are also trying to get into the group. The exclusive nature of the Reapers, means that the Tribals, Gangs and Raiders(Not infected by the Raider Disease) are all trying to get into the Reapers, meaning they aren't fighting amongst themselves or harassing the rest of the Hoofington wasteland as much as they could. This also means that the Reapers have the toughest and most dangerous individuals the wasteland has to offer. Out of the 100 Reapers, there is a scoreboard with the top 10 reapers on it. Deus & Gorgon were in the top 10 and it can be assumed that Blackjack is aswell, especially since she killed one of them and assisted in killing another. Rampage is also in the top 10, but Big Daddy Reaper himself ranks as number 1. Reapers when outside the Dome are supposed to assist each other, especially in times of war. History For the last 20 years, the Reapers have been one of the major powers in the Hoofington area. Before Blackjack emerged from Stable 99, Big Daddy along with various gangs & tribes led a stomp/war against the Highlanders. The Highlanders were the only ponies bold enough to not submit to the Reapers. Big Daddy himself fought their Chieftain White Lightning for three days until a Star-spawn emerged from Black Pony Mountain. When stories of Blackjack "The Security Mare" began spreading across the Hoof, Big Daddy Reaper sent Arloste Rampage to go and find her. By the time Rampage found Blackjack, she had killed the Reaper Gorgon and was in an unhealthy condition. Rampage took Blackjack to the town Flank and had her doped up on drugs so she could make it through an Enervation field without dying. Blackjack was later credited as killing Deus, when he attacked Flank looking for her. Eventually Big Daddy sent out three Reapers to bring him Blackjack, Rampage convinced Blackjack to go quietly. Blackjack eventually met with Big Daddy himself at the Hoofington Dome and the two got along really well. Blackjack also met Sanguine for the first time and his subordinate Psychoshy. The Reapers and Steel Rangers would come into conflict after Blackjack accidentally sparked off a war between them. The Reapers began bolstering their numbers, by calling on Gangs and Tribes within and outside the Hoofington area. The Rangers lost the war when their home base, "The Celestia" was sunk by Blackjack, Blackjack was also made a Reaper, whether she liked it or not. numerous gangs and tribes across the Hoof were also wiped out in the conflict. Trivia The Reapers are based ,at least in part, on the Fallout 3 gang "Sudden-Death Overtime". Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons)